Caged nut assemblies are well known in the art and provide a useful function. For example, they are able to retain the threaded nut in locations that are difficult, or in some cases impossible, to access at the time a threaded bolt is to be inserted into the nut. During assembly and disassembly of the threaded bolt to the caged nut fastener, significant forces can be transmitted to the cage as it retains the nut. This is particularly true where the nut is permitted to float within the cage to account for tolerance variations.
In certain automotive applications, for example, a caged nut assembly is welded to a vehicle component. Thereafter, the vehicle component, including the caged nut assembly, is subject to an e-coating process to protect against corrosion. As a result of the e-coating process, the nut may become adhered to the cage. Significant forces may be applied to the caged nut assembly in order to free the nut from its attachment to the cage so it can once again float.
Several solutions have been offered to prevent the cage from opening up in response to these forces. For example, the thickness of the walls of the cage have been increased to make the walls more rigid. Another solution involves welding cage walls to each other instead of leaving a small space between them. Each of these solutions, however, adds costs by using additional material, and/or by requiring an additional welding step. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a caged nut assembly which is resistant to opening up without unduly increasing costs.